He Looks Good In That Tux
by Bismarck Alexander
Summary: (Cinder x M!Ruby) Based off of the thenextgamer's work RWBY: A Boy's Take. A fic where Ruby is a boy named Ross Rose. Takes place at the holonet Tower during the prom episode. When Ross first met Cinder, during the Dust Shop robbery, Ross called her legs amazing. And with this second meeting Cinder can't help but like how Ross looks in that tuxedo. Read A Boy's Take first.


**I DON'T OWN RWBY. It is forever a product of Rooster Teeth. But if I did own it I would not have killed off Pyrrha Nikos. And make Arkos and Black Sun canon.**

**Now before you read this you have to go to thenextgamer and read at least the first chapter of RWBY: A Boy's Take in order to get up to speed and not to spoil anything. Maybe. In the first chapter when meeting Cinder for the first he accidentally calls her AMAZING LEGS.**

**I want to give thenextgamer a huge thanks who did his absolute best to Beta this project. He did some major editing on this and it looks a lot better than what I originally had.**

**Also this takes place in CCT Tower during the dance or prom episode(s). Title and summary may change in the near future.**

**Please Read and PLEASE leave a POSITIVE Review... after you ****thoroughly ****check out A Boy's Take.**

**However if you end up not liking this or HATING this story then don't leave a review please. I want positive reviews not negative reviews. There is rape in this. Semi-rape. ****Light Dom/sub stuff.**

* * *

The elevator doors slide open. Ross, armed with Crescent Rose, readies himself for a fight as he enters the control room. It's not every day that you get to see someone dressed in black running across rooftops at night, after all. Especially when everyone else is distracted with the dance festival.

Cinder peaked from the corner of her hiding spot and recognized him right off the bat upon seeing him. The young boy who complimented her legs from the brief moment they met, back when he stopped Roman's robbery of that Dust shop. She silently groaned, annoyed. While the guards she knocked out earlier would figure out that there was a break in once they woke up, she was hoping no one would be able to figure it out until after she had already left. She didn't know how he managed to figure out she'd be here, but one thing for certain was...

_'Hm. He actually looks quite good in that tuxedo. Ahem, focus Cinder.'_ She shook herself from such unrelated thoughts, doing her best to ignore this compulsion to tease and be on top of him.

"Hello?" Ross quietly called out, his grip tightening on his baby Crescent Rose. He probably should've told Yang or at least somebody else about this. Still, it was too late for that now. He scanned the room to take in every detail, every object, surface, angle, nook, and cranny.

Then a figure slowly appeared in his line of sight, as Ross quickly trained his weapon on... a woman dressed in black and wearing a mask.

Lowering his scythe, he warily called out to her, "Excuse me, but I thought that there was a dance going on, not a masquerade."

"Didn't think we'd actually meet again, Red." The mysterious woman said.

"I... uh. don't know who you are. Sorry." He muttered finding himself distracted by her exposed cleavage before quickly looking away.

Cinder quirked an eyebrow at the boy's sudden shyness, but realized that it must have been something to do with her attire, based on how he tried not to look at her directly. She was reminded of some gossip about a young boy complaining about his hormones and how some of the girls were dressed. She found it a bit humorous. Nonetheless she knew he was going to be an obstacle.

The black glove on her right hand started glowing. "Sure you do." She suddenly waved her hand at him, forming a ball of fire and launching it at Ross. It wasn't meant to be a direct hit since it gave him enough room to sidestep. The attack dissipated after hitting a wall, leaving only a huge mark of soot behind.

That move jogged something in Ross's memory, as he recalled the night when he met Roman Torchwick. "You're the lady with the amazing legs!" He aimed Crescent Rose at her. He cursed his luck at the fact that she was wearing that mask, meaning he couldn't get a clear look at her face like before.

She gave a teasing grinned before she summoned out a kick-ass looking bow. "I knew you'd remember me." She said with a slight purr. Ross's face became flushed to the color of his last name. But his embarrassment was short lived as Cinder pulled her weapon apart to form into a pair of twin blades.

'_That's so fucking cool.'_ Normally he'd go fanboy crazy over seeing an exotic weapon like that, but he realized that this really wasn't the time or place.

Cinder leaped into the air and brought her blades down on him, only to be deflected by blunt edge of Ross's scythe. Dodging and blocking Cinder's attacks, he failed to catch her eyes glancing at his feet. Seeing the opportunity, she feigned a kick which made him try to block, only for her to use her weapon to sweep him off his feet. He found himself falling on his back as Cinder straddled on top of him, kicking away Crescent Rose from his grasp as it clanged to the ground just barely out of reach reach.

Her blades stabbed down right next to both sides of his head, as his shoulders were pinned down by her hands. Their faces were only inches apart. The close proximity made it easier for Ross to look down at his enemy and seethe exposed cleavage of her smooth white skin, standing in contrast to her black outfit. He tried not to get flustered over having an older woman wearing such a revealing outfit while sitting on top of him, but can't seem to focus properly as he continued staring down her vest that was zipped halfway.

"You're good. I'm starting to understand why they let someone as young as you get enrolled at Beacon." She smirked.

She found it so cute, the way he was blushing. It was satisfying for her to see him react to her being on top of him.

Fighting the urge to ogle at her cleavage, he tried his best to reach for his scythe while making quick banter. "Technically, I was offered by Ozpin. I guess I have you and Bowler Hat Wearing Douchebag to thank for that, otherwise I'd still be at Signal." Ross said as he attempted to squeeze himself out of Cinder's tight grip on his waist and shoulders.

Cinder chuckled at the insult. "Bowler Hat Wearing Douchebag? You make creative nicknames for everyone you meet, don't you? I'll have to tell Roman the next time I see him. Joking aside though, unfortunately for you, you're just not good enough."

Ross had a gleam in his eye as he smirked at her. "Well, unfortunately for you, I have a few tricks up my sleeves."

"Is that so? And what exactly-" She sat up, her body towering over him. But in doing so, she felt something rub against her bum.

As Cinder looked down, her eyes widened. "Do you have a-"

Using this distraction, Ross activated his semblance and slipped out of Cinder's hold while also blinding her with a cluster of rose petals. Grabbing Crescent Rose off the ground, he leaped back in a reverse somersault before landing on his feet further away. He used Crescent Rose to block the view of his body... and the tent in his pants.

Cinder sat with her knees spread on the floor,rose petals covering her entire body and even a few managing to get stuck in the zip line of her coat.

Quickly playing off his accidental erection as part of his plan, he acted on instinct in trying to look as cool as he can,. "Did I have a distraction for you?! Yes I have, villain!" Striking a cool pose, he announced, "They call me the Grimm Reaper! I am the one who shall reap the souls of all the Grimm in this world! Evildoers who get in my way, I'll send you the cold serving of justice! Remember that!"

A brief silence passed by as Cinder looked at him with bewilderment.

"You little pervert." She deadpanned, standing back up as she completely ignored his spiel. Though in all honesty, she was actually blushing. Thankfully, she had a mask on to hide her face so it wouldn't be obvious, but it took a tremendous effort to ignore how hot her cheeks felt. However, it wasn't out of embarrassment or any anger. It was more like she couldn't stop the lustful thoughts going through her head.

_'And she completely ignored me.'_ He felt an eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Ugh, this was embarrassing. It was a good thing his team wasn't here to see this, he couldn't imagine how his sister would react to something so stupid. It sort of reminded him of X-Ray and Vav at their confusing situation when they met two sadistic female villains that somehow mistook their idiocy as some kind of disguised strategy, before falling in love with them.

"How exactly am I the pervert here?! It's your fault for wearing that sexy catsuit in the first place! I'm a kid still in his hormonal stages, I can't help it if I get an erection when I'm in a school surrounded by girls who wear halter tops, tube tops, and mini-skirts that show off their cleavages and long legs wherever I look!" He yelled gesturing his arms wildly as he became a bit out of breath.

Cinder giggled at his embarrassment,"I was only teasing you, Red. Really though, I'm a little flattered that you'd get so... physically excited just by looking at me."

"Don't flatter yourself! Just because you happen to look good in a catsuit, and you have an amazing body figure, and you have long slender legs, and the way you sway your hips every time you walk casually is enticing, and the- I am not helping my case, am I?" He muttered to himself the last part.

Her smirk grew as she placed a hand on her hip and leaned to the side to pose for him. "My my, so many compliments keep rolling. I guess if we're being honest, then it's only fair to say that I think you happen look dashing in that tux." She said with a predatory lick of her lips.

Ross's face was getting more red the longer this conversation was dragged on. Aside from the embarrassment, he was also confused. He came to stop what looked like a crime in progress, only to go from serious fight to... whatever this was. To be honest, he also really didn't appreciate the fact that he wasn't being taken seriously because of this.

Cinder slowly walked up to him, hips swaying side to side, as she picked up her blades and reformed them back into a bow. Offhandedly, she noticed the trail of rose petals between them. In fact, she realized that there were rose petals all over the room. Perplexed, she wondered where they even came from.

She picked up a rose petal nearby and examined it. Ross kept her eye on the masked lady and trained Crescent Rose at her, ready to strike. Whatever trick or plan she had in her sleeve, he won't let her have the drop on him again.

"Rose petals... do you just keep them on you?" She asked before smelling it.

Scoffing at her, he snarked back, "Yeah, sure. I keep about a dozen pounds worth of rose petals around just to flaunt around in a fight. Why? You want me to make a bouquet for you? Well too bad! I don't give gifts to villains!" He spun Crescent Rose around with dizzying speed, propelling some rose petals in the air before doing another pose and pointing at her, "The only gift you're going to receive is a bouquet full of punches and kicks to your face with the power of my semblance!"

"Such a hotheaded temper, just like a preschooler. It's a mystery how Roman managed to lose to a child like him." Cinder muttered. The idea that her partner lost to someone so young, who was such a goofball, he even had the time and energy to come up with cheesy one liners as if he was in a comic book about superheroes. It truly was embarrassingly laughable. Though, a thought occurred to her regarding the boy and the mention of his semblance. Leaving behind rose petals whenever he used his semblance... there was something about it that she found romantic. It also helped that the tuxedo he was wearing managed to compliment the image in her head rather well. She imagined herself becoming addicted to the thought of an older version of him, on his knees with his tux all torn and battered, sensually feeling up her legs as she was showered with rose petals in all directions.

Cinder shook her head, trying to regain focus on her thoughts. For some reason, her thoughts just kept going back to forcefully making him ravish her body. She wondered why she seemed to be so attracted to such a young boy, well under her age.

'_Am I getting attracted to him because he seemed so enamored with my legs?'_ She pondered.

Cinder realized that may be the case, since she rode on his compliment about her legs being amazing for days. She found the time to begin admiring the two limbs even now, since then. Most men, and even some women, would rather make tiresome comments that focused more on her large breasts or firm butt. But for this boy, he was the first to ever mention an attraction to her legs. It was different enough that she couldn't help but appreciate the disparity between him and other people.

Cinder slowly stepped towards the side as she circled around him. Noticing her, he cautiously began to do the same, mirroring her movements.

Aiming her bow at him, she said, "You know, Red I'm quite surprised that you noticed me. I was hoping that I could use the prom as a distraction, since everyone would be too busy dancing to pay any attention outside. How come you were the only one that noticed me?" As she asked that, she shot three flaming arrows at him.

Effortlessly knocking the projectiles away with Crescent Rose and making them explode in different corners of the room, he answered her. "You can thank my social awkwardness around people for that. I was just leaving the dance when I happened to catch you running on the rooftops while wearing that sexy catsuit. And if comic books have ever taught me anything, that usually meant you were a thief that was up to no good. You came here to steal something, didn't you? Were you hoping to hack into the C.C.T in order to get access to classified information? Or was your plan much worse than that?." Ross then finished his sentence by returning her arrows with his own gift of bullets, shooting a few sniper rounds into Cinder's face.

Cinder snapped her bow's form into twin blades again and charged at him, dodging past the bullets while aiming the tip of her swords at his throat. Ross quickly reacted, swinging his scythe at her weapons clashed, the noise of metal upon metal reverberating across the room.

Ross blocked a downswing from Cinder as she forced her blades to slide down Crescent Rose's sharp curved blade. As sparks flew, she resumed their casual banter while menacingly looking down at him, "An interesting theory. But stealing is such an ugly word. I prefer the term appropriating. It makes me sound less like a common criminal. But no matter what you thought I was planning on doing, it won't matter in the end once you're dead.." She grinned as their weapons struggled against each other.

Activating his semblance again, Ross pushed her blade back before trying to swipe his scythe around to her side, hoping to hit her in the back of the head with the end of his handle.

Just barely missing her, Cinder was able to duck under his attack, only to turn and hear the cock of his rifle as she found herself in the business end of the tip of his scythe aimed at her in point-blank range.

BANG!

She jumped into the air as he fired, landing some ways away from him. Preparing to counter attack, she formed her blades into a bow again and got ready the moment he came after her.

Ross took a quick glance at his belt, only to realize that he left his ammo utility belt behind in his dorm room. Realizing that he's limited on ammo, he's cursed his luck that he had to wear a tuxedo of all things into a fight.

"So do you have a name? I don't want to have to call you Amazing Legs all night." He said, "Though I'm getting the feeling you're getting your ego stroked everytime I say it…"

Impressed by the show of confidence, she smiled. "If I told you, then that would defeat the purpose of wearing this mask. But, since you asked so politely, let's just go with... Cinder."

"Ross Rose, Grimm Reaper, hero of justice and the guy who's gonna put you behind bars, yadda yadda yadda. I already introduced myself about two or three times tonight." He said casually, even as he continued to glare at her.

_'Cinder? Seriously? That literally tells me nothing at all about who she is. Almost half the people I've ever met had the name Cinder, some of them even spelled differently like Sinder or Cynder. Hell, there were even a few characters in movies and video games with the damn name. For all I know, her real name could be freakin' Cinderella.'_ Ross thought sourly to himself, trying to figure out if she was telling the truth or not.

"You know, I'm surprised you chose to leave your date just to chase after me. You had a date to the dance, right? Oh, but unless you didn't?" She chuckled condescendingly,"Clearly that couldn't be true. Most girls would fall for a man that could leave behind rose petals whenever he wants, don't you think? So you should be careful, Red. Innocent maidens like me might get the wrong impression and think you're trying to seduce them every time you fight.." Cinder winked seductively.

"Enough with the mind games!" Ross shouted indignantly, "There's nothing innocent or maiden about you, so quit trying to flirt me up simply because you know that I think you're hot!"

Ross has had it up to here with this beautiful woman. He was gonna end this once and for all. He activated his semblance and spun at her like a bullet. Within that spiral, he had formed his hand into a fist. ready to throw a punch to her face. But due to his sudden speed and frustrations, he miscalculated the coordinates of his intended target, and in the millisecond where he felt his fist connect to soft flesh he quickly deactivated his semblance to see where his punched even landed.

Cinder gasped in a mix of pain and pleasure set off alarm bells in Ross's head, as he realized exactly where he had down he saw his fist connecting straight on top of her boob.

Little does Ross know that this touch did something to her. Like a switch that activated a primal side of her that even she didn't know she was capable of.

"Now you did it." Cinder whispered in a husky tone as she dropped her bow, before grabbing his face and kissed him on the lips.

Ross's eyes widened in shock as he dropped Crescent Rose, too shocked to register the fact that the sexy woman he was just fighting moments ago now pushed him down on his back and was completely molesting his mouth.

Just like that, not even aware of it herself, this sexy, villainous woman had stolen Ross's first kiss. He did not know what to make of it, only able to focus on how hot her lips felt on his. Maybe it was her semblance that made it feel hot. He didn't really know what to think, all train of thought in his mind had come to a screeching halt. All he could do was just lay there, frozen, wide-eyed, and tried to comprehend the fact that this vixen was on top of him and had her lips trading saliva with his.

For some reason, there was a part of Ross that sort of expected this to happen. He had no idea how why or how he knew this would end up happening. He still wasn't prepared for it when it finally did happen.

Meanwhile, Cinder's mind became completely engrossed with the idea of having her way with this boy that she barely knew.

She just found him so cute and innocent, so naive in all the right places. It made her go crazy that someone like him could even exist. She couldn't stop herself once he touched her, she knew that she had to corrupt him somehow, someway. She had to punish him for making her feel this way, punish him for interfering with her plans and wasting her time like this.

Cinder came back to reality when she heard Ross struggling. Desperate to break free, his arms were flailing around just behind her. He needed air.

Cinder pulled away, smirking in victory as she looked down at her prey.

Blushing and panting from the kiss, he looked up at her with defiant eyes and tried to activate his semblance again. As soon as she saw the rose petals drifting in the air, she quickly put a stop to that by jabbing her fingers to the side of his neck.

"AAHH!" He shouted in pain, before all the rose petals suddenly disappeared from thin air.. "What did you do!?" He asked, his voice strained from a sudden lack of energy and excruciating pain. His whole body was crackling with red energy as he felt his aura seep out from him.

"Just temporarily turned off your Aura." Cinder smiled, caressing Ross's cheek. "You know Red, I know I've already said this plenty of times already, but you look good in that tux. I wasn't planning for the night to turn out like this, but I don't think I care anymore."

Ross's eyes bulged out of their sockets as he watched Cinder slowly unzipped her black sleeveless jacket. She slowly pulled apart the folds of her cleavage, showing him everything her chest had to offer. Her pink nipples stood out in contrast to her milky flesh, and Ross's eyes were glued to them as though they were cookies. She sexually ran a gloved hand up her breasts, making them drop and jiggle in place.

"Like what you see?" She asked, putting a finger on her lip. Her tone was sweet like honey, which made Ross all the more stimulated. Cinder also felt a sense of perverted excitement; the taboo nature of showing off her breasts to this underage boy just felt so liberating.

Ross didn't answer her, unable to come up with any response. If he didn't count... certain videos on the Holonet, then this is the first time he's ever seen a pair of breasts in real life. He wasn't sure if seeing his sister's boobs counted, as those times were by pure wondered if they were as soft and silky as they looked. Ross was shaken out from his perverted thoughts when Cinder began to undo his belt.

"W-wait! J-just wait a minute!" He barely managed to find his voice.

"What's wrong, Red? Feeling nervous?" She smirked, relishing over her dominant position on top of her prey. Her bedroom eyes were piercing down on him was practically oozing with lust.

"I-I-I wha- what is happening?! What are you doing?" Ross asked, having no idea if this was just some evil trick to manipulate him or something. He tried to squirm his way out of her grasp, but Cinder was not having it. She grabbed his face and pulled him up just to cease his struggling for the moment.

"Sex. We're going to have sex. I'm going to ravish your body in a way that no boy your age should ever be ravaged by." She simply stated.

And that right there was when Ross finally comprehended what was happening to him. She was going to take his virginity, and she wasn't going to give him a choice.

A small part of him pondered over the idea if he should really try to stop this or not. "Th-th-th-this is- this is- uhhhh- I'm not sure if I'm ready for this." He stuttered uncontrollably.

On one hand, this really conflicted with number six on his bucket list, which was to meet and fall in love with a cute and awesome girl. On the other hand, though… Sex. Not only sex, but sex with a woman with a rockin' hot body like hers. Back to the first hand though, he's pretty sure this counts as pedophilia.

A part of him wanted this to stop, but even though she only canceled out the Aura he needed to use his Semblance, there was another part of Ross that found himself unwilling to stop or this vixen's advances. Perhaps it was the effect of her dominant and sexy personality that rendered him powerless to resist.

So adorable... She thought before leaning down to suckle on his neck. Ross gasped at the sudden contact while Cinder reached down to find his bulge and caressed it. "You say you're not ready, but your friend downstairs says otherwise." She whispered into his ear, before softly biting the skin of his neck which made Ross gasp even harder.

As her fiendish gloved hand slowly rubbed the tent in his pants, he did his best to ignore the pleasure she was forcing on him as he stuttered and rambled, "W-well it's just that I- uhhhh- STOP- Not how I planned my first time this w-way! B-by that- I mean- Oh- ummmm- duh- uh- uh- uh- in the future- m-meet a cute girl- and ya know- to find happiness with her!"

Hearing him talk about finding love with a cute girl and planning a future full of happiness with her, it made her so amused. Such talk from him only made her want to bully him even more. Cinder scoffed at him with a mock hurt voice. "Love? Happiness? Cute girl? How innocent and sweet of you… But why should you wait to find true love, when you could have your way with an older woman like me, here and now?" " Cinder purred as she straddled his waist and gave a toothy grin, relishing the feeling of his bulge rubbing against her.

Holding his face still, she closed her eyes and then leaned down to capture his lips again, only this time, she purposely stuck her tongue into his mouth. She used her tongue to roughly explore every corner of his mouth. His eyes were shut tight as he whimpered from the pressure of the kiss. During this, he could feel Cinder's tits pressing against his chest, causing the front of his pants to become painfully tight.

Ross's mind became clear for a moment, in which he attempted to grab her by the shoulders and push her off of him. Cinder frowned at this action, slowly growing more aggravated at his repeated attempts to resist her.. She grabbed his forearms and pinned them down on both sides of his head. She made a mental note to punish him later if he kept trying to resist her.

Cinder moaned into Ross's mouth, assaulting it and slurping doing his mouth fluids. Despite his resistance, he unconscionably gave into the forced make out session and weakly moved his tongue with hers.

After a few minutes, Cinder released her partner's lips for some much needed air. Licking her lips, a hot burning flush was forming under her mask as her desire to desecrate and corrupt his underage body grew more and more. As Ross laid there, panting as his face was burning hot red he opened eyes a bit to reveal how faded and bleary they were. "Stop this, please." He quietly pleaded.

But Cinder ignored him, choosing instead to loosen his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. When his chest was exposed to her, she licked her lips and began to rub her gloved hands down his chest, before leaving butterfly kisses on the plains of his small chest and running her tongue across it. She lifted her tongue up to his nipples, circling them by the tip and then rolling them between her teeth to make him whimper even more. Then she reached up to his neck and started sucking on his skin, as it started becoming moist from her spit and his sweat.

Cinder finally tugged his pants down and fished out his hardened cock. It sprung out from under his boxers as Cinder pulled his pants to his knees.

She took a moment to admire his surprisingly impressive length, before she kissed the tip of his cock. Then she started to run her tongue up and down his shaft. She released him for a moment to alter her outfit a bit. Her dust infused gloves glowed as she ran them across her pelvis and legs. Within seconds, her black pants shrank upwards into a mini skirt of the same material, making her look even more dangerously enticing.

Cinder sat on his thighs and spread her knees to show her womanly center was still covered by the scrunched fabric of her panties which was the only thing separating her pussy and his cock. Widened silver eyes darted back and forth from her crotch to her legs, which were honestly turning him on much more than he thought it would.

Cinder slowly ran a hand up her leg and into her thigh, gently teasing him, "Look Grimm Reaper. It's the legs that you've always thought looked amazing..."

All cognitive thinking was thrown into the wind as he slowly sat up and placed a hand on each leg to caress them. He marveled on the silky feel, burning the sensation into his memory.. Cinder bit her lip to keep herself from moaning, although she was definitely loving the feeling of his hands caressing her thighs. She grabbed his hands to carefully lead them up to her breasts. Ross could feel her erect nipples dig into his palms, while his fingers couldn't help but knead her soft skin. He mindlessly groped and kneaded Cinder's boobs as if he was in a deep trance.

"Ahh, oooh- OH!" Cinder gasped when Ross had absentmindedly flicked one of her nipples. "Naughty boy," she whispered hotly as she kept biting her lip.

As Ross continued groping Cinder's breasts, he realized how it helped satisfy his curiosity about them from a few minutes ago.

_'Wow, these are really soft. Like milk, cotton, and silk wrapped up into- WHY THE FUCK AM I THINKING ABOUT THIS!'_

His rational, innocent, chivalrous side mentally screamed at him for giving into his hormones when he should be foiling the villain's plans. But that side of him would be silenced again by Cinder's next action.

Cinder lifted her skirt to reveal that she pulled out her panties moments ago while he wasn't paying attention, showing him her pink, moist womanhood and her long smooth legs. While his eyes were glued to her pussy, she laid down on her stomach to grab onto his cock again, and rather firmly, started to jerk him off. Ross began to moan out a mix of pain and pleasure as Cinder started squeezing his balls with her other hand. The feeling of smooth leather gripping and stroking him was almost too much to bear for an inexperienced young boy like Ross.

For the next few minutes, the entire room was filled with sounds of Cinder fapping Ross off, as he groaned, moaned, and pleaded with her to stop. He had to bite his lip a few times just to keep him from making any noise that would let Cinder know that he was enjoying it, but it was all in vain. After what felt like long hours of her hands pumping away at his cock, Ross's body convulsed and hips thrust forward..

"Oh!" A large gush of semen shot out of Ross's dick and landed on Cinder's exposed breasts. One, two, three ropes of cum shot out and covered her breasts. "My, my. I can't believe you've had this much stored up." She commented as she scooped the globs of semen off her breasts with her gloved hand, and brought it up to her lips. She moaned sensually when she tasted it, before repeating the process of sticking and swallowing more and more cum into her mouth until it was all gone, before using her fire to burn away the drying residue of what was left. Ross could barely say anything, as he was too busy catching his breath.

Truth be told, he hasn't had any chance to take care of his private needs, especially given his circumstances. Sometimes he had to get up in the middle of the night just to go to the bathroom in the locker rooms and do his thing. Yes, there were small bathrooms in each dorm room, but he couldn't risk it. By Oum, it would be so embarrassing if one of his team members asked him about the bottle of lotion he kept under his mattress. Yang nearly caught him leaving the room one night. Thankfully, she was too sleepy to even notice him carrying a bottle of lotion in his hand.

"Time to move onto to main course, Red. I hope you're excited, because I know I am." She purred. Truth be told, the anticipation of what was coming next was nearly killing her. She on his dick, rubbing the length of his member with the moist folds of her pussy, as she smothered his face with her breasts. Cinder sweetly commanded him to suck on them as she caressed his head.

Some part of Ross was still defiant enough that instead, he turned his head away to avoid even looking at her perky nipples. Displeased with the fact that he still had the audacity to refuse her after everything she did for him, she forcefully grabbed his cheeks to make him pucker up, and practically forced her nipple into his mouth.

She stared into his silver eyes with a glare. "Suck. And don't you dare defy me again." Seriously, this kid couldn't possibly want to deny her sexual advances. Not after feeling her up and cumming a load onto her breasts just a moment ago.

Without much choice, he was forced to comply with her order and closed lips around the tit before he started sucking. He admitted to himself that it was like sucking on a marshmallow. Cinder moaned quietly, enjoying the nursing she was performing for him. His tongue got to work as it started coating her nipple with his saliva, and enjoy the taste of Cinder's milky flesh. After a couple of minutes he absentmindedly switched to the other breast without being asked and sucked in more of her creamy tits. Cinder reached a hand down between them, taking hold of Ross's painfully erect manhood, before raising her hips so that the tip of his cock was almost touching her oozing slit.

Then, in one desperate move to try and resist her from raping him and taking away his innocence, he gathered up all this strength and pushed his body upward to try to get her off of him-

"AHHHH~ OH, YES!" Cinder's scream filled with a mix of pain and pleasure made Ross realize his mistake.

Unfortunately, his attempt at pushing her off failed for two reasons; he ended up grabbing her breasts, he pushed his body up just in time as she started to slide down his dick. The writhing, twitching form of Cinder's entire body filled his vision.

Even though she was wearing a mask, he could tell that she was in total ecstasy from the way her eyes rolled up into the back of her skull.. He just now started feeling the tight, wet, and hot feeling of being inside a woman for the first time in his life.

Ross finally realized that he was no longer a virgin.

Cinder smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his head to bring him back to her breasts again. "Looks like somebody finally decided to give in. You won't regret this, little Red..." She whispered in a husky tone before she started to lift herself up and down and up and down, over and over, slowly at first, but gradually building up speed as she impaled herself on his underage cock.

"Ah~ Ah~ Oh yes!" Cinder moaned as she held onto Ross's head tighter for leverage.

At that moment, Ross Rose, a young teenage boy that was only fifteen years old, decided to give in to his carnal pleasure and let his libido take over. He had already lost his virginity, and she had already started without his permission, so there was no reason to fight back. He might as well enjoy the blissful pleasure while he still had the chance.

Slowly becoming mindless, his face had hardened as he steadily gave in to the fantastic pleasure of this older woman violently bouncing on his took over, as he grabbed her by the ass and started thrusting his hips into her pelvis, his cock reaching deep inside her uterus while his lips began sucking on her tits again and even lightly biting it. The combination of his touch, and this newfound participation from Ross made Cinder go crazy.

"YES!" She screamed, lurching her head back as the extreme pleasure began building up and started to spread throughout her entire body like a hundred bolts of lightning. Ross's mouth continued to suck on the nipple on one boob while pinching the nipple of the other, squeezing it firmly. Like a wild beast in heat, too crazy with lust or even comprehend his actions, he removed his tuxedo, throwing off his white shirt and tie and tuxedo jacket as sweat covered his entire body. The more he continued to slobber all over her boobs, the louder his slurping became. He left a flurry of kisses all over her chest, even licking new spots where he didn't touch yet. His hands moved to grab her waist for leverage as began thrusting his cock into her even harder, thrusting into her just in time with the rhythm of her bouncing down on his cock..

"To think, this all started simply because I thought you looked good in a tux, and that you thought my legs were amazing!" She panted heavily, unable to contain herself from how much pleasure was coursing through her body with each thrust hitting her g-spot. She kept going harder and harder as her grip started tightening on his shoulders.

Then as a surprise to them both, Ross mindlessly pushed her down so that he could be on top of her. His hips kept plowing down into her hot, wet depths, as he even began to kiss her neck and periodically running his tongue along her salty and sweaty skin. With each thrust, he could feel his pelvis grow wetter as they were being splattered by Cinder's pussy juices.

"OOOOH RED~ YES! T-THAT'S GOOD! YOU'RE A-A-AMAZING!" She complimented him in her euphoria, hooking her legs around his hips in an effort to feel more of his pistoning cock. But then Cinder realized, in her hazy mind that almost got drunk with lust, the new position she was in as Ross continued fucking her. And she decided that this new position would simply not do. Cinder pushed herself to roll both of them over, now regaining her top position again. She smiled lustfully as she kept bouncing up and down on his dick,

"You're g-good, my little Red! But I w-will not let you overtake my power!" She declared before grabbing his head and shoving her tongue into his mouth again. He moaned in her mouth as they engaged in an epic tongue war with each other, while simultaneously grinding against each other nonstop like a bunch of rabbits.

Speaking of rabbits...

SCENE TRANSITION: DANCE STILL ONGOING.

Yang gave a sigh as she downed her third cup of fruit punch for the evening. This was just after successfully preventing a student from spiking the punch bowl again. She didn't want all of her hard work to get messy. She may be a lazy slacker, but when it came to making sure everyone was having a good time at a party, she would bend over backwards just to make it perfect.

"Umm... Yang?" A meek voice called out to her.

She turned her head to see Velvet Scarlatina to her side, dolled up in the most extravagant sparkly brown dress that could make any man do a double take. "Whoa, Velvet! That's quite the dress you have on. A real eye catcher." Yang chuckled.

"T-thanks, but don't stare too much at it, please." She said, heavy embarrassment being evident in her voice. She felt self-conscious as she felt that this dress might have been a bit overboard.

Yang giggled at her. "Yeah, yeah, okay. So, what did you think about the dance? Having fun?"

"It's good." Velvet nodded, "At first, I didn't think much of it because I thought it'd just be another prom dance. But then Team JNPR pretty much captured the spot light and everyone else's attention."

"Oh yeah, baby! Watching their dance be so in sync, I almost forgot about the fact that Jaune was wearing a dress for the entire thing. I don't think any other team in here could come up with something like that right on the spot. They really must have their act together." Yang laughed, before handing Velvet a cup of punch, "Drink?"

Velvet waved the drink away as she politely declined, leaving Yang to dump the punch back in the bowl again.

"So, did you need something from me, or did you just wanna show off that pretty dress of yours?" Yang asked with a cheeky smile.

Velvet rolled her eyes at the tease, but asked anyway, "Actually... uhhh- I was wondering if you'd seen Ross anywhere?"

Yang gave a small grin from behind her cup as she raised an eyebrow at Velvet. "No. Why do you ask?" She replied in an almost teasing tone that suggested she already knew why.

"I wanted to know if he wanted to dance. But I can't find him."

"Oohoho! Did his dashing heroics win over your heart?" Yang kept teasing the poor rabbit girl.

"Yang!" Velvet shouted in annoyance.

She chuckled fondly at the Faunus, "I'm joking. Well, that's my little brother for you. Always avoiding crowded events." Yang gulped down her fourth punch for tonight. "But you know what? Ross not being here is a little insulting."

"It is?"

She slammed her empty cup on the table, before ranting off with an indignant tone. "Yeah. Everyone here is having a good time! As this is the fruits of my labor, he should at least be here in support of his big sister after all her hard work to keep this party alive!"

Yang lifted her skirt up just above her knee to reveal her Scroll attached to her leg, Velvet's eyes widened a bit. "You kept that there?!"

She dialed up Ross's number and put it up to her ear. "You don't watch too many spy movies, do you?"

After about seven rings it went to voicemail.

"Ross Rose, you better have a good explanation for why you're not here at this dance! There is a cute bunny girl here, looking to dance with you, and she's been searching for you this entire night!. The dance is gonna end in about an hour, but I'm only gonna give you half of that time to show up! And if you don't call back or get here by then, by Oum, I'm going to tie you up and eat all the cookies you've bought last night right in front of your face!"

With a huff, Yang hung up, completely oblivious to her brother's sexy situation.

BACK AT THE TOWER

Ross ignored the call on his Scroll, too busy engaging with his sex partner to even pay attention to his surroundings. Cinder was still riding on top of him like an animal, while Ross had dug his fingers into her hips and gritted his teeth, as sweat poured down and stung his began to feel a familiar tightening sensation in his loins,

They were almost at the climax of their night.

"OH YES! RIGHT THERE! RIGHT THEEERRRE! FFFFUUUUCK I'M SO CLOSE!" Cinder screamed, lurching her head back as she increased the speed and power of her bouncing ten fold.

Ross grunted loudly, before letting go one final thrust into her womb…

"FUCK!" He shouted, feeling the walls of Cinder's pussy tightened around his cock and triggering his release. He began firing shot after shot after shot of hot, white cum inside of her.

"Fffffuuuck yes!" Cinder screamed as she felt her walls contract Ross dick, which gave her this fulfilling wonderful sensation of cum shooting up inside her and painting her walls white. After his last spurt, Cinder got off and laid down next to him, both of them breathing heavily as they enjoyed the afterglow of their session..

"So," Cinder began breathlessly, "How was I?"

"Good, I guess?" He answered equally out of breath, "That was my first time, so I don't know. I mean, it felt really good though."

After about a minute, Cinder was able to recover first. She looked down at her exhausted and naked lover, feeling a great deal of satisfaction for fulfilling both of their sexual needs. He had transformed into a beast once he gave in to his desires, and boy, was he such a beast!

Her eyes traveled down at his semi-erect dick, covered in both of their fluids. Deciding she couldn't leave him like that, she crawled in between his legs and started licking the bottom of his dick, tasting both of their fluids mixed together to create the tastiest cock to suck on.

After about ten licks, she engulfed her mouth over his dick and started bobbing her head back and forth, occasionally circling the tip with her tongue. Quarter of an hour of sucking and licking his dick has passed before he started getting hard again, much to her delight. Once he returned to full mast, she sucked him down to the base of his cock and sped up the pace of her blowjob. She felt sadistic satisfaction again when she heard groaning and whimpering. After about a few minutes later, altering her speeds to prevent repetition, she decided to take it up a notch.

Cinder wrapped her tits around the underaged boy's cock. Half of his cock was enveloped in her cleavage, while the other half was enjoying the warm and wet company of her mouth as she sucked his head. His shaft was being assaulted from two combined forces, and it nearly drove Ross crazy again, bringing him to his third and final climax.

Another few minutes passed with Cinder pleasuring her underaged sex partner's cock, before she felt his hand pressing down on the top of her. Without warning, his dick went into another spasm and spilled his seed into her mouth. For a second, she was almost surprised by the volume of his orgasm, but she held her position and allowed her mouth to be filled with his creamy essence. Once his orgasm was over, she swallowed everything down in two-three gulps, making sure she didn't waste a single drop.

She got to her feet, her legs being a bit wobbly, before retrieving her weapons. Then she walked over to her unwitting lover's jacket, fishing out the Scroll that rung earlier to see the icon of a notified voicemail message. Walking back over to Ross, she placed his Scroll right on top of his sweaty chest.

"It's for you." She said with a wink. Then she walked over to the computers to finish her mission, as her clothing and attire turned back to normal again. Her miniskirt turned back into her pants, covering her pussy to keep the boy's seed from leaking out. "This night turned out better than I expected." She smirked devilishly.

Now all she had to do was get back to the dance and-

Cinder looked down at herself to see that she still had her tits out, and her whole body reeked of sex and sweat.

She shrugged to herself, '_I'll just splash myself at the fountain, then use my flames to dry myself.'_

Hearing her underaged lover slowly murmur awake from his afterglow, she turned around to see him regain his bearings as he attempted to put his pants back on while listening to his voicemail. "Yang, no!" She heard him shout in a panic, nearly tripping over himself as he tried to pull his pants up. Realizing that she's overstayed her welcome, she used the opportunity to finish up and disappear before he could notice her leaving.

Ross turned around just as he was close to finish redressing himself, only to see that his pedophiliac rapist opponent was already gone. "FUCK!" He cursed.

That's when Ironwood showed up, stepping inside to find a frazzled and nervous Ross Rose, reeking of sex and sweat. But before he could even ask or say anything, Ross immediately blurted out, "I CAN EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!"

Ironwood patiently stood back, waiting for Ross to explain everything. Silence ensued for the next moment or two.

Ross then suddenly exclaimed, "I WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING AT OZPIN'S OFFICE TOMORROW."

"Mm." Ironwood hummed neutrally, standing by the side to watch Ross fumbling around with putting on his shirt as he tried to find the elevator with his head covered. It took him a few tries after knocking his head into a wall before he finally fell inside the elevator, and used his foot to reach up and pick a random floor.

Ironwood was left behind, forced to deal with the fact that the C.C.T computer room was nearly demolished and the floor completely covered in semen and body fluids.

* * *

Here we are my readers, now what did you think? If you hate it don't bother. Ross Rose is now a man, without even asking or giving full consent. Consensual rape maybe? Doesn't matter. But what does are the questions. How will Ross behave now that he's a man? If Yang should ever find out how would she react?

Also, be on the lookout for some new fics that I plan to crank out this summer. I got projects for Akame Ga Kill, High School DxD, Love Hina, Rurouni Kenshin, and a series of one shots X-over project and a Venom project.

I HOPE... To get some of these cranked out by the end of summer before the semester or the very least get a chapter or two out for some the multi chapter projects. But with my incredible ability to procrastinate, who knows.


End file.
